Typically, residential type and institutional type swimming pools are provided with steps or ladders to facilitate entry into and exit from a swimming pool. Walk-in type swimming pool steps are preferred by older persons, handicapped persons, and children since walk-in swimming pool steps provide a greater degree of stability to the user. Most swimming pool steps or ladders are anchored to the swimming pool and cannot be readily retracted to accommodate pool cleaners, retractable pool covers, solar blankets or to clear a swimming lane.